This invention relates generally to operating systems and particularly to systems for converting software designed to operate on one operating system, such as Windows(copyright) 95 or Windows(copyright) NT, to run on another operating system, such as Windows(copyright) CE.
Microsoft(copyright) Windows(copyright) CE is a 32 bit operating system designed particularly for use with small computers such as handheld and palmtop computers. Handheld and palmtop computers are a class of computers with relatively limited capabilities, designed to be smaller than portable, laptop or notebook computers in size. Thus, the Windows(copyright) CE operating system is smaller, in terms of memory footprint and functionality, than other Windows(copyright) operating systems. Many of the components of Windows(copyright) CE are modular so that a system developer may use certain portions of the operating system as needed.
Windows(copyright) CE uses a subset of the Windows(copyright) 32 bit application program interfaces (API). Developers of Windows(copyright) CE software can use the same development tools that are used for other Windows(copyright) 32 bit applications.
Software that is designed to operate with the Windows(copyright) 95 and NT operating systems cannot be used with the Windows(copyright) CE operating system without recompiling source code, and in most cases without rewriting source code. This means the amount of software available for use in Windows(copyright) CE machines is relatively limited compared to that for other Windows(copyright) operating systems.
While Microsoft suggests that Windows(copyright) 95 programs may be ported to Windows(copyright) CE (see xe2x80x9cPorting Windows(copyright) 95 Programs to Windows CExe2x80x9d at http//www.microsoft.com/Windowsce/embedded/techpapers/wce20/porting.asp), Microsoft concedes that rewriting and recompiling source code is necessary. Thus, there is a tremendous demand for a system that enables other Windows(copyright) 32 bit applications to be used with the Windows(copyright) CE operating system.
In one embodiment, a method of converting software to run on different operating systems includes loading software on a first computer system having a non-Windows CE operating system. The software is translated to run on a second computer system, having a Windows(copyright) CE operating system, without recompiling the source code. This software then may be transferred to a second computer system running a Windows(copyright) CE operating system.